


It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

by xxmariixx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ansiedad, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Bokuaka - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Model AU, Se Pone Peor Antes De Ponerse Mejor, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Switches character point of views, Traducción, Unreliable Narrator, akaashi centric, bipolaridad, esto no es mio solo lo traduzco, homofobia, manic depression
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmariixx/pseuds/xxmariixx
Summary: Akaashi Keiji enserio no queria aceptar este trabajo, especialmente despues de haber sido despedido por su último jefe.Pero,  que pasa cuando Akaashi se encuentra a el mismo aceptando el trabajo para ser el asistente personal del modelo de renombre mundial, Bokuto Koutarou?Y que pasa cuando Akaashi comienza a hacer amigos, abriendose mas y posiblemente tener que confrontar un secreto que se prometio a si mismo nunca quebrar?Universo Alterno de Modelaje HaikyuuTraducción del fanfic de LilacBonbon It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke - Relationship, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacBonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacBonbon/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701288) by [LilacBonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacBonbon/pseuds/LilacBonbon). 



> Hola!
> 
> Soy Ri y pues esta es mi primera traducción del anime Haikyuu!! Quiero dejar claro que yo NO soy la propietaria de este fic sino qué es LilacBonbon que me ha dejado traducir su fic. Me ha encantado y pues quise traerlo a las audiencias hispanas :) Todo su amor debería ir hacia ella.
> 
> Este es el link al original por si prefieren leerlo en inglés https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701288/chapters/56907055

_Ring ring Ring ring Ring ring_

Akaashi apenas logro abrir sus ojos, parpadeando lentamente el sueño fuera de ellos con cansancio. Mientras se revolcaba en su cama, intento bloquear lo que parecía el eterno chillido de su tono de llamada.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos una ultima vez para tener algún tipo de sueño eficiente antes que su día de trabajo empezara, Akaashi tomo nota del cielo oscuro por la pequeña entrada de luz de entre sus cortinas. _Ni siquiera ha amanecido todavía_ , Akaashi noto frustrado, _quién sea que este llamando puede esperar otra hora._

_Ring ring Ring ring Ring ring_

_Ugh._

Akaashi tomo un suspiro de derrota, dándose cuenta que quienquiera lo estaba llamando al albor del día no se iba a rendir pronto. Dio una mirada rápida hacia su alarma, la única fuente de luz en su cuarto, que de otra manera estaríacompletamente negro de no ser por ella, brillando, burlándose en su cara;

4:32 AM

Akaashi maldijo internamente mientras se sentaba, las suaves sabanas acumulándose alrededor de su cintura mientras frotaba su mano derecha contra su frente, su otra mano alcanzando su mesa de noche para coger sus gafas y de esta manera ver claramente el nombre de la condenada persona en su teléfono.

Iwaizumi Hajime

Akaashi estaba sorprendido por no decir más … especialmente después de las más recientes, bueno, circunstancias por así decirlo.

 _Bueno, debe de ser importante si Iwa-san esta llamando a estas horas de la mañana, sera mejor que conteste entonces._ De mala gana, Akaashi suspiro de nuevo, deslizando el icono hacia arriba para contestar, el último rayo de esperanza de conseguir una buena noche de sueño lanzado por la ventana.

—H-Hola, Akaashi-kun, ¿eres tu?—

¿ _Quien mas podría ser?_ Un Akaashi privado de sueño pensó amargamente para si mismo.

—Hola Iwaizumi-san, ¿paso algo malo? Estas llamando relativamente temprano en la mañana, después de todo.—

Akaashi escucho al hombre al otro lado de la linea gruñir como si estuviera molesto. Se pregunto cuál podría ser el problema si el hombre mayor lo llamaba a esta hora de la mañana, sonando como si él tampoco hubiera pegado un ojo.

—Si, lamento mucho despertarte a tal hora Akaashi-kun, pero es bastante urgente y tu eres el único que puede encargarse de eso al final de cuentas—

—¿Y qué podría ser eso? Estoy seguro que ese no es el caso y aun si lo fuera…—

Iwaizumi le interrumpió; —No es nada de eso, es solo que, um, Oikawa-chan se ha enfermado y necesita que el evento en colaboración entre Aoba Johsai y Fukurodani sea re-programado. Se que es de último momento, pero ya que tu eres el asistente, pensé que al menos te haría las cosas mas fáciles diciéndote antes de que empezaras a trabajar.—

_Bueno mierda._

Es correcto. Akaashi trabaja para una de la agencias de modelaje más reconocidas a través del mundo. Y, ademas de ello, es el asistente, no, el asistente _personal_ para el modelo de renombre mundial:

_Bokuto Koutarou_

Los días de Akaashi solo se ponían cada vez mejores. Y por mejores, se refiera a _peores._

—¿Ashi? Akaashi, ¿sigues ahi?—

_Oh claro, no le he respondido a Iwa-san todavía._

—Si, si, claro, me disculpo, solo estaba pensando, eso es todo,— Akaashi respondió finalmente.

—Lamento mucho habértelo dicho a tan ultimo minuto,— Iwa replico, —pero estaré esperando con ansias la re-programación y vernos de nuevo, Akaashi. Muchas gracias.”

_Beep_

La llamada termino antes de que Akaashi pudiera responder. _Genial,_ pensó, _no solo tengo que organizar la sesión de fotos para otro día, pero ahora tengo que re-acomodar la agenda entera de Bokuto-san para la próxima semana, posiblemente hasta la dos._

Akaashi miro su reloj, los números digitales brillantes viéndolo a la cara: 4:40 AM.

Mientras Akaashi se estiraba, contemplo para sí mismo; _parece que tendré un largo día por delante, sera mejor no dejar a Bokuto-san esperando._

Akaashi sonrió para sí mismo, _eso es, por supuesto, si tan siquiera aun esta levantado._

Con un ultimo bostezo, finalmente se recompuso y se levanto de la cama. Akaashi se estremeció al sentir sus pies descalzos tocar el frio del suelo de madera, la fría brisa de invierno aun quedaba en el aire, incluso a principios de marzo.

 _Claro, tengo mucho que hacer,_ se reprimo a él mismo.

Se dirigió al baño, entro a la ducha, tomo su paste y empezó a restregarse rápidamente de pies a cabeza.

Apago la ducha en cuanto termino, aplico pasta dental a su cepillo de dientes y empezó a limpiar su dientes de manera errática, como haria cualquier persona con prisa; lo cual era una extraña ocurrencia en si para Akaashi Keiji, siempre organizado y puntual.

Excepto, que esto no aplicaba para él con la molestia de esta mañana.

Akaashi tomo su uniforme, nítido y bien planchado desde la noche anterior; era una camisa azul marino de botones acompañada de unos pantalones negros y una corbata colorvino.

Y _no, él no_ escogió esa camisa tan pronto como salió de la lavandería el domingo porque Bokuto dijo que complementaba con sus “ojos azules” en su primer día. _Él no hizo tal cosa._

Mientras Akaashi se cambiaba con poco interés tratando de mantener una apariencia aceptable, comenzó a pasar una lista mental para el día que tenia por delante; _cancelar la sesión de fotos con el recepcionista de Seijoh, cancelar el transporte privado de Bokuto al igual que el resto de los modelos, hacer que el equipo de cámaras empaque su ya terminado set, re-organizar el calendario de Bokuto-san junto con los demás para las próximas dos semanas, encontrar un horario adecuado para la re-programación con Seijoh, parar por el café en camino al trabajo y agarrar-_

 _Ah, solo hare lo mejor que pueda en el viaje en tren al trabajo y haré llamadas cuando ya este dentro de mi oficina,_ Akaashi se dijo así mismo exasperado.

Después de ponerse sus calcetines y atar su corbata, _algo en lo que nunca fue bueno_ , Akaashi tomo su morral de cuero, lo puso sobre su hombro, y salió corriendo de su habitación, por el pasillo de su apartamento, y salió a la habitación delantera y cocina abierta.

Considerando que Akaashi tan solo había estado en un aprendizaje de literatura y trabajo medio tiempo en la librería hasta hace unos cuantos meses, tenia suficientes ahorros y ganaba un poco de ingresos extra trabajando sobre-tiempopara lograr darse el lujo de de un apartamento acogedor pero moderno. No era pequeño, pero tampoco demasiado grande para una sola persona. Cumplía con su trabajo al final del día cuando lo único que Akaashi quería hacer era colapsar en su cama y dormir para escapar de sus problemas.

Una vez que termino de atar los cordones de sus zapatos y agarró su chaqueta del estante, Akaashi finalmente se encontró dejando su apartamento.

Eso fue hasta que aproximadamente tres pasos fuera de su puerta y un segundo antes de cerrarla se dio cuenta—

_Rayos. Casi olvido mis llaves._

Maldijo silenciosamente a Oikawa y su supuesta “enfermedad,” y rápidamente hizo su camino por la puerta a la mesita a lado de ella, donde encima estaba sentado un tazón de cerámica del cual arrebato sus llaves, agradeciendo que su mañana no se había puesto peor al encerrarse fuera de su propio apartamento.

Y si eso hubiera pasado, significaría que _tendría_ que hacerle una visita a la casa de su vecina, pedirle a la anciana de buen corazón, _Doris,_ por la llave extra, y por mas que Akaashi la adorara, no tenia tiempo para sentarse y hablar con una taza de cafe mientras llenaba su impecable traje con pelo de gato. _Pero pronto le hare una visita,_ se dijo Akaashi, _y le llevare sus galletas favoritas._

Por la segunda vez esa mañana, Akaashi finalmente dejo el edificio y se dirigió hacia el café local, antes de dirigirse a la estación, listo para afrontarse con el trabajo que él mismo había dicho que odiaba.

El trabajo que se había dicho a el mismo que _nunca_ volvería a tomar otra vez…

Akaashi se abrió el paso a través de la entrada principal del gran edificio- las intimidantes puertas de cristal lo llevaron hacia la recepción donde paso por pilares de marmol que sostenían la estructura del edificio, demostrando tanto la riqueza como la de modernidad del diseño del edificio.

Todo acerca del edificio de Fukurodani Co. gritaba riqueza y privilegio. Toda la estructura estaba hecha de oro prácticamente. Desde el exterior, los espectadores no eran extraños a este edificio de gran altura. Tenían algún tipo de trabajo en la compañía o trabajaban en una de las prosperas propiedades alrededor de los alrededores, dentro del bloque.

Y Akaashi odiaba _todo_ acerca de ello.

Bueno, no exactamente _todo,_ pero considerando la ultima compañía para la cual había sido asistente personal, y todas las molestias e ignorancia que venia de trabajar entre aquellos en la famosa industria, Akaashi lo había encontrado bastante exasperante.

Presento su ID de personal a la recepcionista. Por la semana que Akaashi la había conocido, siempre ha sido una bienvenida refrescante en la recepción de la compañía, su amiga que trabajaba en el escritorio junto a ella también parecía amigable, ambas manteniendo los escritorios de entrada para el publico y los trabajadores que entraban en el edificio.

De lo que Akaashi había reunido de sus mañanas aquí hasta ahora, llego a aprender que las dos mujeres eran muy buenas amigas, no solo entre ellas, pero con todos los modelos de Fukurodani también. Yukie y Kaori trabajaban arduamente por sus trabajos, y a menudo siempre eran las primeras en llegar para abrir, junto con el personal de limpieza en la mañana.

A pesar de todavía ser irracionalmente temprano en la mañana, los primeros rayos de luz pintando el cielo con tonos rosas, lilas y naranjas, Yukie logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Akaashi mientras ella le brindaba una de sus clásicas sonrisas, dulce y de dientes blancos.

Akaashi se dirigió a los multiples ascensores relucientes que se alineaban en el primer piso, el pequeño tacón de sus zapatos haciendo eco contra el reluciente piso de mármol en la relativamente vacía recepción.

Akaashi comenzó a golpear nerviosamente su pie derecho contra el suelo, en una mano sosteniendo una pesada bolsa de café, y su otra mano tirando repetidamente la correa de cuero de su morral sobre su hombro que no paraba de caerse. Impaciente, acerco su mano para apretar los fríos botones del elevador una vez más.

_Ding_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Akaashi entro, las yemas de sus dedos extendiéndose para apretar el piso numero 27, en el edificio de treinta pisos. Después de esperar cinco minutos para que parara en su destino, finalmente, las puertas llegaran a un alto y se abrieron;

_Ding_

Se abrieron en el piso de oficina, y Akaashi se dirigió hacia el gran conjunto de puertas dobles de vidrio que se presentaban antes de llegar a la oficina principal y el bloque de trabajo tras de ellas. Detrás de esas puertas de vidrio habían seis escritorios de espacio abierto, modernos y mas espaciosos que los típicos de un contador. Tres escritorios estaban alineados justo enfrente de las ventanas las cuales se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo y acaparaban toda la parte trasera de la habitación. Los otros tres estaban ubicados opuesto a ellos, a lo largo de la pared donde las puertas de vidrio estaban situadas para entrar al area de trabajo, creando un pasillo en medio de las dos filas de tres escritorios.

Al fondo de la habitación había una gran cocina y comedor, donde el aparato favorito de Akaashi se encontraba: la sagrada cafetera. Junto al espacio de la cocina, había una habitación separada para la reprografía.Allí estaban todas las necesidades cotidianas como la impresora, un escáner, suministros como clips, papel extra y más.

Pero lo mas importante se encuentra en frente de todos los escritorios, sí abres paso desde la parte posterior de la habitación y a través del pasillo hacia el frente, había otro conjunto de puertas. Excepto que estas puertas en particular conducían a la oficina del modelo No.1.

Usualmente, en una compañía como esta, el asistente personal y los otros modelos tienen su propia area de trabajo espaciosa - Era una habitación grande después de todo. Sin embargo, cada año el publico vota por quién debería ser el proximo modelo No.1 de la agencia, y una de las ventajas de ser el nuevo modelo No.1 es que obtienes tu propia oficina y espacio privado.

Así que detrás de esas puertas estaba la lujosa oficina extra de Bokuto, de la cual no había tenido que pasar a otro modelo por dos años seguidos hasta ahora.

Mientras Akaashi entraba por el conjunto de puertas hacia la oficina, se pregunto vagamente si seria el primero en llegar hoy; _dudo que alguien este dentro aún,_ Akaashi echo un vistazo a su reloj: 6:47 AM. _No, normalmente el día de trabajo empieza a las 7:45, con suerte eso me brindara algo de paz y silencio antes que Kono-_

_Oh._

Akaashi miro la vista frente a él mientras las puertas detrás de el se cerraban con un pequeño _click._ El enserio no estaba esperando a ver a todos, bueno _casi_ todos ya situados en sus escritorios, listos para empezar su día de trabajo. _Parece que Bokuto-san y los demás también fueron notificados de venir temprano,_ Akaashi noto mientras se dirigía hacia su propio escritorio.

—¡Hey, buenos días Akaashi!— Komi, otro modelo para la agencia lo saludo alegremente, muy alegre como para haber sido llamado al trabajo temprano en un Lunes.

No obstante, Akaashi respondió a sus colegas amablemente, saludándoles y devolviéndoles la sonrisa mientras todos respondían, algunos notablemente mas frustrados y cansados que otros. Pero Akaashi podia identificarse, y ademas, se llevaba mejor con todos ellos que los de su última compañía, a pesar de haber trabajado aquí tan solo una semana.

El espacio de Akaashi era el primer escritorio situado mientras caminabas por las puertas dobles dentro de la oficina, frente a la deslumbrante pared de vidrio de la cual Akaashi disfrutaba plenamente al obtener una vista espectacular de ella.

También era el escritorio mas cercano al espacio de trabajo personal del modelo No.1, incluyendo también el escritorio frente al suyo que estaba de espaldas a las ventanas, del cual cierto modelo de pelo arenoso aun no había aparecido.

No era como que Akaashi podia culparle en esta ajetreada mañana, pensó mientras colocaba su chaqueta sobre su silla y sus bolsas encima de su escritorio. Por lo menos podrá obtener algo de paz y silencio antes de que el hombre, un tanto fastidioso, se las arreglara para aparecer.

_Bien, el cafe de todos ya debería de estar a la temperatura correcta ahora. Perfecto._

Akaashi paso por cada escritorio, de atrás hacia adelante, entregando los seis cafes no descuidadamente, pero aun así tan rápido como pudo, ya que aun tenia mucho por hacer, golpeándose con la esquina de un escritorio, por un carrito de equipo de fotografía se había dejado en medio del pasillo.

_Tendré que guardar eso pronto, también, antes de que alguien potencialmente se lastime._

Mientras todos recibían sus cafes, tal como les gustaban, todos le agradecieron animadamente, llamándole su “salvador.” Akaashi sonrió para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para agarrar una bolsa de galletas antes de ir a hacer su ultima ronda de bebidas.

Así que esta es la cuestión; Akaashi no era malo en su trabajo tampoco, mas bien, estaba en su elemento, recibiendo un pago excepcionalmente bueno por un trabajo que al final de cuentas no le molestaba, considerando que uno de sus fuertes era ser capaz de organizar y arreglar cosas meticulosamente sin problemas. No había duda de que por eso tenia el puesto de asistente personal. Eso, y tenia las ordenes de cafe especificas de todos memorizadas después de tan sólo tres días en su primera semana en Fukurodani.

Akaashi sabia que sobresalía en su area de trabajo.

El tan solo odiaba lo arrogante casi toda persona famosa era. Sabia que si eras bueno en algo tenias todo el derecho de estar orgulloso de ello y mostrarle al mundo, pero eso no les daba el derecho de tratar a la gente a su alrededor como basura en la calle, especialmente después de que tan solo un poco de fama se les subía a la cabeza.

Pero hasta ahora, en Fukurodani, Akaashi pensó que tal vez, tan solo tal vez, las cosas podrían ser mejores, y los estereotipos no aplicaban a todos. Por eso desde la semana que empezó a trabajar aquí, Akaashi se vio haciendo amigos y sonriendo un poco más día tras día.

Akaashi llego a la oficina separada, con una bolsa de tres galletas de mantequilla de maní en una mano, y un latte de caramelo, _con crema batida y dos shots extra de espresso,_ en la otra y un folder de agendas bajo su brazo. Toco cuidadosamente la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar.

—¡Entra!— una voz profunda pero entusiasmada grito desde el interior.

Akaashi entro a la sorprendentemente nítida oficina del modelo No.1. Aunque esa no era la primera vez que Akaashi la miraba, aun así amaba la manera en que Bokuto tomaba orgullo en tener su propio espacio extra, y tener todo nítidamente organizado en su escritorio y estantes. También había un sillón bastante grande, y por cómo se miraba, acogedor en uno de los rincones de la habitación, y junto a él había una gran maceta de plantas, que en ese momento Bokuto estaba regando.

Tan pronto como Bokuto noto a Akaashi, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su escritorio, abandonando la jarra de agua y fue directo a su asistente personal, saludándole con la sonrisa mas amplia en el rostro que el joven posiblemente haya visto.

No que le molestara.

—Aquí estas, Bokuto-san,— Akaashi dijo mientras le entregaba sus galletas y café; —perdón si el cafe esta un poco frio ya.—

—¡No, no para nada!— Bokuto replico agradecidamente, —¡Esta perfecto Akaashi! ¡Y hasta trajiste mis galletas favoritas!—

Akaashi respondió con un toque de suavidad en su tono, toda la frustración de la mañana desvanecida por tan solo tener una simple conversación con el hombre frente a el, —Es solo algo que mencionaste el viernes pasado mientras estábamos en el descanso del almuerzo, es todo. Así que pensé en traértelas todos los días de ahora en adelante.—

Mientras Akaashi miraba la sonrisa del hombre iluminar su cara, la cual ahora tenia numerosas migajas de galletas a su alrededor, Akaashi no pude evitar pensar que este trabajo y su gente no eran tan malos después de todo…

—Oh, y antes que lo olvide,— Akaashi dijo mientras le entregaba el folder debajo de su brazo a Bokuto, —aquí esta tu nueva agenda para las siguientes dos semanas. Todavía tengo que hacer algunas llamadas acerca de la cancelación del evento con Seijoh, pero además de eso no hubo mucho que se tuvo que mover.—

El hombre de pelo puntiagudo sonrió una vez mas mientras lo tomaba gentilmente de las manos de Akaashi, sonriendo cuando empezó a leerlo, antes de dejarlo en su escritorio y caminar hacia su asistente;

—¡Es por esto que eres el mejor, Akaashi! También, ¿cuándo en el mundo tuviste tiempo de re-programar todo esto? ¡Recibimos la llamada hace poco más de una hora!—

—Oh, no fue ninguna problema la verdad, hice la mayoría en el viaje en tren hacia aquí.—

Bokuto no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto. Con solo tener a Akaashi trabajando para él por un poco mas de una semana, sabia que era trabajador, a pesar de lo molestas que podían ser las cosas. Era algo que Bokuto admiraba de él desde el primer día que lo conoció.

Bokuto le sonrió una vez más a Akaashi, colocando un brazo sobre su hombros, —Vamos Akaashi, ¡vamos a ver qué están haciendo los demás!— dijo alegremente mientras caminaban por las puertas y devuelta a la oficina principal.

Viendo la sonrisa de Bokuto, con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminaban hacia su propio escritorio, Akaashi no pudo evitar pensar que este trabajo no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

_Tres semanas antes…_

Akaashi suspiró mientras plantaba su cara en sus manos, rezando para poder volver pronto a casa. Con todos los formularios aún por llenar esparcidos en su escritorio, y la lista de siete llamadas más que tenía que hacer, dudaba que fuera pronto.

Levanto la cabeza, con el seño fruncido y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior en molestia, y miro a su alrededor a los escritorios vacíos, antes de mirar al reloj de pared que estaba delante de él en la habitación poco iluminada: 8:16 PM.

Era un sábado en la noche, el día donde normalmente todos estaban en sus casas, disfrutando su bien merecido descanso antes de volver al siguiente día par enfrentarse con otra semana de trabajo infernal.

Claro, eso era tan solo si nos disfrutabas de tu trabajo, lo cual Akaashi no hacia _en lo absoluto._

Pero, Akaashi había recibido una llamada de ultimo momento de su jefe, Oikawa, que tenia que venir a llenar unas aplicaciones extra de unos unos potenciales patrocinadores que habían llegado esa mañana.

Esa era la desventaja de ser el asistente de uno de los mejores modelos de Japón, después de todo.

Después de una molesta media hora, Akaashi finalmente logro completar sus tareas extra que se le habían pedido.

Recogiendo los ya terminados formularios y arrugando la lista de números antes de tirarla a la basura, tomo sus pertenecías y se dirigió a la oficina personal de Oikawa.

Akaashi toco en la puerta para estar seguro de estar no invadiendo al modelo; aunque pensaba que nadie mas había sido ordenado en venir excepto él.

Akaashi estaba sorprendido, por no decir otra cosa, cuando escucho pasos detrás de la puerta antes de que se abriera, mostrando a un Oikawa bastante desaliñado. Su corbata estaba medio deshecha, y su cabello estaba extremadamente despeinado.

 _Huh, Oikawa debió haber sido llamado también, aunque se mira bastante cansado y frustrado,_ Akaashi tomaba nota mentalmente.

Por suerte, había tocado antes después de todo.

—¿Que pasa Akaashi-kun? Estoy algo ocupado y tengo que…—

—Ya termine todos los formularios de los aplicantes y los horarios para la próxima semana, justo como me lo has pedido,— Akaashi le corto, su irritación creciendo por la arrogancia de su jefe.

Akaashi también tenia su vida propia, y ahora su cama estaba gritándole por su cansado y dolorido cuerpo. Después de correr día tras día detrás de uno de los mejores modelos de Aoba Johsai, e incluso venir en su día libre, cualquiera se sentiría agotado.

Aunque solo había estado trabajando para la compañía por poco menos de dos meses, Akaashi estaba empezando a tener suficiente. En lugar de obtener un poco de ingreso extra para las clases de literatura que quería tomar, termino teniendo que lidiar con gente arrogante, egoísta e ignorante también.

Cualquier otro consideraría que Akaashi tenia suerte por conseguir este trabajo, pero preferiría trabajar en un supermercado que tratar con gente famosa que se creen mejor que todos a su alrededor 24/7.

Oikawa entrecerró sus ojos a su asistente, mirando al joven con una mirada de disgusto,- pero a Akaashi ya no le importaba este punto, todo lo que quería era ir a casa, cenar y dormir.

Oikawa le arrebato los formularios de las manos, sin siquiera dándoles una sola mirada antes de contestarle, —Muy bien, estas terminado por la noche entonces—

Akaashi suspiro con alivio. _Finalmente._

Con una ultima sonrisa maliciosa y un —¡Hasta luego, Akaashi-kun!— Oikawa cerró la puerta en la cara de su kohai.

Akaashi camino hacia su escritorio, asegurándose de que había recogido todas sus pertenencias antes de subir al tren para regresar a casa por la noche-

_Ring ring Ring ring Ring ring_

_Ugh_ , se quejo, ¿ _y ahora que podría ser?_

Akaashi alcanzo hasta dónde esta el teléfono sonando en la mesa, cogiéndolo para contestarlo, —Hola, habla el asistente de Aoba Johsai, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?—

—¿H-Hola? Perdón por llamar a tal hora, me preguntaba si alguien contestaría,— la voz chillona del otro lado de la linea replico, —pero tenia que llamar para chequear algunas cosas como los costos de transporte y horas de llegada para el evento de caridad de Seijoh y Date Tech.—

Akaashi trato de ser cortés manteniendo su irritación, —¿Y esto cuánto tiempo podría llevar esto, señorita?—

La persona al otro lado de la linea pareció captar su respuesta brusca; no importa qué tan cortes Akaashi estaba tratando ser, realmente estaba cansado y quería que esto se fuera lo mas rápido posible.

—Alrededor de veinte minutos solo para revisar los listados, si le parece bien, señor.—

Así que después de otros agotadores treinta y cinco minutos y una llamada telefónica después, Akaashi se vio empacando por la noche de nuevo. Antes de irse a casa, decidió que pasaría por la oficina de Oikawa otra vez, solo para poner el horario actualizado y el listado de los patrocinadores aprobados en su escritorio para la mañana siguiente.

Akaashi se echó su morral sobre su hombro, agarro los papeles, y se dirigió hacia oficina de su jefe por lo que con suerte seria la última vez esa noche. Akaashi levanto su mano y golpeó contra las puertas de cristal brillante.

Después de un minuto de esperar pacientemente, volvió a levantar su puño y toco contra las puertas de cristal otra vez.

Nada.

 _Tal vez Oikawa-san ya se fue a casa,_ asumió, _si me dijo que me fuera a casa también, después de todo._

Decidió que lo mejor seria dejarle los papeles en el escritorio del modelo, listos para la mañana, especialmente porque sabia que Oikawa siempre era el primero en llegar. Akaashi lo tomo como una oportunidad para abrir las puertas e invitarse a él mismo dentro.

Mientras Akaashi entraba a la habitación, lo primero que noto fue que las luces seguían encendidas.

Lo segundo cosa que noto sin embargo, fue que Oikawa no estaba solo.

Y en tercer lugar, Akaashi podía escuchar jadeos fuertes y húmedos, y sonidos de golpeteos que llenaban la espaciosa oficina.

Akaashi se congelo en la entrada de la oficina, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe en shock.

En el escritorio frente a él estaba Oikawa. Y no sólo eso, sino que también había otro hombre con él...

Con tan solo la luz de la lampara de escritorio encendida, iluminando tenuemente la habitación, Akaashi podia ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Oikawa estaba sin camisa, su estómago presionado contra la superficie de su escritorio, sus caderas siendo agarradas y embestidas sin parar por el otro hombre que estaba en la habitación con él...

—¡Ah! ¡Hajime!— Oikawa balbuceó. —¡Más fuerte, más, por favor Hajime!—

El otro hombre, Iwaizumi-san, que Akaashi reconoció como otro modelo que trabajaba para Seijoh, gruñó con fuerza, acelerando su ritmo mientras penetraba despiadadamente en Oikawa.

Akaashi seguía parado en el mismo lugar, incapaz de mover un tan solo músculo, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo su corazón palpitar por sus oídos.

De repente, como si Dios acabara de contestar su plegarias en la manera mas inútil y humillante posible, Oikawa miro a la puerta.

Mirando a Akaashi justo en los ojos.

Oikawa empujó a Iwaizumi lejos de él, alcanzando rápidamente sus tobillos y subiéndose los pantalones por la cintura, y poniéndose rápidamente la camisa.

Para este punto, Iwa había notado de qué se trataba la repentina conmoción, al notar que Akaashi los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Iwaizumi fue rápido en seguir su ejemplo, repitiendo rápidamente los pasos de sus compañero de trabajo para vestirse.

Eventualmente, al darse cuenta que había estado mirando su jefe tener sexo por un poco demasiado tiempo, Akaashi recuperó todo el sentido de coherencia y tartamudeó una disculpa;

—L-lo s-siento mucho, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, y-ya me ire,— con un último tartamudeo de palabras, Akaashi se fue por donde vino, listo para borrar de su mente todo lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irse, escuchó un grito bastante enfurecido de Oikawa para que volviera.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Regresa!— su jefe le gritó, la angustia evidente en su tono.

Akaashi paro, dando la vuelta para encontrarse con su jefe y su colega, incapaz de verlos a los ojos, su cara del más profundo tono de rojo que pensó que sería capaz de alcanzar.

—Mira,— Akaashi empezó, —Lo lamento mucho por haber entrado así, pero había asumido que ya te habías ido a casa, y pensé que ayudaría si yo…—

—No,— Oikawa solto.

Akaashi paro en seco, las palabras fracasando en salir de su boca mientras ganaba el coraje para ver a su jefe correctamente.

Mientras estudiaba la ilegible expresión del modelo, se dio cuenta que los ojos de Oikawa habían comenzado a lagrimear ligeramente, su calma y compostura empezando a quebrarse, mostrando fuertes signos de… ¿miedo?

—Oikawa-san, ¿estas bien?— Akaashi pregunto al otro hombre, preocupado. Jamas había visto de esa manera a su jefe, y francamente, por más que Akaashi opusiera a la gente que pensaba que eran mejores por ser famosas, era una expresión que él decidió no le quedaba a Oikawa.

— _Vete.—_

Bueno, eso era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar esa noche.

—Vete y ni te molestes en venir a trabajar mañana,— Oikawa le dijo a su asistente amargamente, su voz comenzando a quebrarse mientras se daba vuelta y entraba a su oficina, las puertas cerrándose de golpe detrás de él.

Akaashi brio la boca para protestar, pero la cerro cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su hombro;

—Iwaizumi-san, ¿qué estas haciendo?—

El otro modelo quito la mano de su hombro, bajando su cabeza con vergüenza. —Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Akaashi, y lamento lo de tu trabajo también,— Iwa dijo con una pizca de angustia.

Akaashi frunció el seño, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente, sus manos retorciéndose juntas con ansiedad.

—Esta bien. Lo entiendo.—

Mientras Akaashi daba la vuelta para irse, por la ultima vez, Iwa llamo su nombre.

—¡Akaashi!— dijo, —Me voy encargar de encontrarte otro trabajo, y transferir tu cheque de este mes con un bonus a tu cuenta de banco.—

Akaashi sonrió agradecidamente al modelo, —No hay necesidad de eso Iwaizumi-san, fue mi culpa después de todo,— le respondió con tristeza.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo como una manera para compensarte. Me estarás haciendo un favor a mi, y aunque no parezca, a Tooru también.—

Akaashi acepto; supuso que podia aceptarlo, pero al final se rehuso a aceptar el bonus, lo único que pensó merecer era su cheque de pago. Y con esa última decisión, salió del edificio de Aoba Johsai, bajo la lluvia y las luces neones de la ciudad, para volver a casa.

Cuando Akaashi subió al tren de vuelta a casa esa noche, pensó para sí mismo; nunca más aceptaré otro trabajo como ese. _Nunca jamas._

Cuando Akaashi recibió su pago al final de la semana, a pesar de todos sus intentos de rechazar el dinero extra de Iwa-san, había casi el triple de sus ingresos mensuales transferidos a su cuenta.

Y con eso, Akaashi sonrió para sí mismo, agradeciendo silenciosamente al otro hombre mientras se acostaba en la cama esa noche.

* * *

_Presente…_

Akaashi estaba sentado en su silla, sus ojos viendo hacia arriba con ternura a Bokuto mientras el otro hombre se sentaba en el escritorio de Akaashi, sus piernas moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, charlando entusiasmadamente con su asistente sobre cualquier cosa y todo lo que se le viniera a la mente.

—Y, oh escucha esto ‘Kaashi, ¿sabias que las lechuzas pueden ser determinadas por sus caras con forma de corazón?— Bokuto sonrió a Akaashi.

—De hecho, no sabia Bokuto-san,— dijo Akaashi, con una ligera sonrisa.

Bokuto miro a Akaashi, cuyas manos estaban dobladas descansando sobre su barbilla, ojos brillantes y dorados encontrándose con los azules del océano.

—¡Lo se! ¡¿Qué tan tierno es eso?!— Bokuto replico, sonriente. —¡También me encanta tu camisa ‘Kaashi! ¡Resalta el azul de tus ojos!—

Akaashi le sonrió gentilmente, _sentía como si estaba haciendo eso bastante últimamente,_ —Eso es porque es la misma camisa que complementaste la semana pasada, Bokuto-san.—

La cara de Bokuto se ilumino al darse cuenta, —¡Por supuesto, tienes razón Akaashi, así es!— Bokuto se rio entre dientes.

Sentado aquí, justo en este momento, en este nuevo trabajo,Akaashi pensó que tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Eso, y mirando hacia atrás a lo que pasó hace tres semanas, Akaashi se preguntaba a sí mismo que no sería tan poco profesional para ser atrapado con su jefe en el trabajo en primer lugar.

 _Afortunadamente_ _Bokuto-san es un hombre,_ Akaashi pensó, _pero eso no importa, aunque fuera una mujer, aun así no seria tan poco profesional_ , pensó para sí mismo.

_Continuara…_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y que no haya tenido muchos errores ortográfico! Todavía soy nueva en esto y pues no tengo beta reader así que si alguien le gustaría ofrecerse me pueden hablar mi twitter es xrieraxx
> 
> Y una vez, le agradezco a LilacBonbon por dejarme traducir su fic, todos sus comentarios se los pasare a ella para que sepa como les va gustando :)


End file.
